1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer cooling and regulation systems, and more specifically, to control of fan speed and memory regulators based on memory margin.
2. Description of Related Art
As computing processing power increases, computing systems require more energy to operate. This can lead to heat dissipation problems. Typically, cooling fans are used to cool computing systems, although such cooling fans can consume a lot of power if they are constantly operating or not operating efficiently. For at least these reasons, it is desired to provide improved systems and techniques for controlling computing system cooling fans for improving efficiency.